1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film formation method and a film formation apparatus for forming a silicon oxide film on an object to be processed, such as a semiconductor wafer, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to manufacture a semiconductor integrated circuit, various heat treatments, such as a film formation process, an etching process, an oxidation process, a diffusion process, a modifying process, etc., are performed on a semiconductor wafer, such as a silicon substrate, or the like. The heat treatments are performed by using a so-called single type process apparatus that processes a single wafer at a time, or a so-called batch type process apparatus that processes a plurality of wafers at the same time. A method of forming a silicon oxide film, from among the various heat treatments, is frequently performed because a silicon oxide film is often used as a gate insulation film of a transistor device in a semiconductor integrated circuit, or an insulation film or an interlayer insulation film of a capacitor or a nonvolatile floating gate.
The silicon oxide film is formed by generally using TEOS (Tetraethyl Orthosilicate) or a silane-based gas as a raw material, and by using a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method or an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method. As another film formation method, a method of forming a silicon oxide film by forming an amorphous silicon film by using a thermal decomposition method or CVD method, and then contacting the amorphous silicon film with a gas including an oxygen atom, is also well known (Patent Reference 1).
3. Prior Art Reference
(Patent Reference 1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-066587